


Marital Bliss

by NothingrhymeswithLaiza



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingrhymeswithLaiza/pseuds/NothingrhymeswithLaiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-prompt: Kurt and Blaine have been married for a year, and Kurt realizes that they hadn't had a single fight ever since their wedding. So he decides that "Blaine Anderson-Hummel! You're having a fight with me right now or I'm going to throw all of your bow ties out of our window!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marital Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there is a post somewhere about how Kurt would have to promise to never use Blaine's bow ties in a fight, but I couldn't find it to put the reference here. If you guys find it, please send it to me so I can credit the person who is responsible for this idea.
> 
> I intentionally ignored some cannon stuff in this story. Bear with me.
> 
> This fic wasn't betaed (is that a word that exists?) because it was written as a gift for my beta, on the occasion of her birthday. Camille, this is probably the latest birthday gift you'll ever receive, but know that this fic was written with the sole purpose of making you happy. 
> 
> Happy (very, very late) birthday, sweetie!

It was a beautiful day.

  
_A really beautiful day_ , Kurt thought. If one paid attention to it, one would be amazed by how blue the sky looked, how green the trees were and how all this beauty reflected on how happy the people seemed to be. If one could pay attention to it, because at the moment, with Rachel rambling on and on about her latest boyfriend he really, really couldn’t.

  
“… and then he had the audacity to say that I sing too much! When did I ever sing too much? I’ve ever sung just the right amount, thank you very much!”

  
Kurt seized the opportunity that arose when Rachel stopped talking to take a breath to try and speak up. He had yet to open his mouth ever since they had met up at the Central Park. “Well, Rachel, do you remember our school years? Because I can –"

  
She spoke over him. “But I guess he did have a little bit of reason to say that since I… well, I sang about our most recent fight during a business dinner. And… it was in front of his boss”. She started fixing her fringe with her fingers, even if there was no need whatsoever to do so, considering that there wasn’t a single hair of hers out of place, which Kurt took to mean that she was trying to act nonchalant about something that she was truly ashamed about.

  
“A little bit of reason? Just a little bit? Also, you guys fought, then you tried to make up for the fight and ended up fighting again?”

  
She walked a little faster and crossed over to stand in front of him, successfully making him stop walking. “Yeah. It’s not as if it’s that uncommon. You know, Kurt, couples fight all the time. I for one think that it is healthy to fight every once in a while. And not every couple has to be like you and Blaine who haven’t had a fight in months!”

  
Having made her point, she started walking again, this time even faster than before. Kurt just looked at her back for a second and then ran up a little to catch up with her. “Hey! What did you mean by that?” He asked once they were walking side by side again.

  
“I didn’t mean anything. Now let’s focus on walking because I just cannot be late for this audition!”

  
-x-

 _It wasn’t as if it had been that long since he and Blaine had had a fight_ , he thought. They had broken up two times already. Wasn’t that enough for big fights in the course of a relationship? They were (finally) married, so they deserved to be fight-free for a while. Right?

  
But if he was being honest with himself, Kurt had to admit that he couldn’t remember the last time they had even a simple disagreement. It was as if now they were so in tune with each other that they simply didn’t disagree in anything. That or one of them was keeping their opinions hidden so as to not make the other mad. And Kurt knew that he wasn’t the one doing it.

  
“Kurt?”

He looked up from the Vogue he was pretending to read when Blaine’s voice reached him. “What?” He asked when Blaine didn’t continue speaking.

  
“Is something wrong? I’m just asking because I realized that you aren’t reading that magazine, since it’s been almost half an hour since you picked it up and you have yet to turn the page. And if you’re not actually reading Vogue, out of all things, something must be really bothering you.”

  
“Uh” Kurt looked down and he realized that, yes, he hadn’t turned the page, and what was worse was that the one he was currently on was an advertisement. He closed the magazine before Blaine saw it too. If he did see it then it would only confirm that he wasn’t really reading. “I’m reading it, Blaine. I just got distracted thinking about my outfits for the next season.”

  
_There_ , he thought. _That was convincing_. He had actually lost himself in his head thinking about fashion before, so there was a high chance that Blaine would believe him.

  
His husband just looked at him for a second, making a face that was a wonderful mix of looking exasperated because he knew that Kurt was lying and looking hurt because he had done so. _Damn it_. Kurt hated when he looked like that.

  
“Well, yes, it’s been known to happen, but I know for a fact that the page you were stuck in was an advertisement for a perfume, and as much as I love the way you smell I’m sure you’re not that enthusiastic about your perfumes.”

  
_Double damn it._

  
When Kurt failed to come up with another excuse Blaine sat down next to him on the couch and spoke again.

  
“Kurt…” He took his hand. “I’m not going to force you to say what’s bothering you. Just remember that we have to communicate with each other if we want our marriage to keep on working, and that I love you and will be here when you feel comfortable enough to tell me what it is, okay?”

  
Great. Now he felt bad for making Blaine worry. “Okay. But I promise you that it’s nothing and I’ll probably have forgotten all about it by this time tomorrow.”

  
If only he knew how wrong he was.

_-x-_

By the time the next night had started, Kurt’s thoughts had evolved and turned into a monster.

  
There had to be something wrong. The fact that there didn’t seem to be anything wrong just proved how wrong things really were. _I’m going insane,_ he thought, _because that didn’t even make sense._

  
It was not okay for a couple to spend a year without having even a single fight.

  
It was decided: if by the end of the week he and Blaine hadn’t had even a minuscule disagreement then he would have to have a serious talk with him.

  
-x-

  
Kurt hurried to get into the coffee shop in which he was supposed to have met up with Elliot fifteen minutes ago. After buying his coffee he sat down at the table that was already occupied by a not very happy looking Elliot.

  
“Hello there. I thought you weren’t going to come anymore.” That was too nice of him, because Elliot absolutely hated when people were late.

  
“I’m late, I know. Sorry. I just have a lot in my mind right now and I ended up not paying attention to time.”

  
Elliot inclined his head a little and looked at him unblinking for a few seconds.

  
“Does this, by any chance, have something to do with that husband of yours?”

  
Kurt was shocked. No one, besides Blaine, had been able to realize that there was something on his mind. And he had seen Rachel practically every day this week. When he voiced these thoughts to Elliot he said, “Well, that girl can be so self-absorbed that some days I think she’ll forget that the world isn’t made up of people whose only purpose is to hear about her problems or to hear her sing, so I wouldn’t use her as an example. Now tell me what’s bothering you, and be happy because I’m not even going to say anything more on your tardiness because you already look far too miserable today.”

  
Kurt adored Elliot.

  
After he and Blaine had gotten back to New York Elliot had been the first person they looked up for reconnecting with. Blaine had stopped talking to him because he was, in his head, more Kurt’s friend than his, and Kurt had started avoiding him because he had been the only one out of his friends to point out that maybe he had been wrong when he broke up with Blaine.

  
They had met up in a coffee shop not very much different from the one they were in now, both Kurt and Blaine making their best kicked-up puppy expressions (which Kurt could attest were very cute and very sorrowful at the same time), and talked. After Elliot had verbally kicked their asses for “ _deciding to marry in a barn. A barn, Kurt! And what’s worse, not inviting me for it! I found out about it on Facebook. Just imagine how mad I was for not being able to be in the wedding of the one practically-out-of-a-fairy-tale gay couple I know!”_ and they had said how sorry they were, their friendship had begun anew.

  
He realized that some seconds had gone by without him having said anything while he was lost in his thoughts, and Elliot had started speaking again.

  
“Come on, what is it? Did Blaine buy another slightly problematic couch?”

  
Kurt gave him a weak smile and finally started speaking. “No he didn’t. It’s just… Well, don’t you find it weird that Blaine and I haven’t had a fight in months? It’s like after we got married everything suddenly turned out to be perfect, and we don’t disagree in relation to anything anymore. I mean, I’m not complaining because we’re happy, but shouldn’t a couple fight every once in a while?”

  
Elliot took the last sip of his coffee and out his cup down at the table. “You do realize that most people would be happy about not fighting with their partners?” He said when he had raised his head and was looking at Kurt again. “I mean, I do think it is weird that you two came back from a very difficult break up being so attuned to each other. But maybe that’s just that, Kurt. Maybe you two just are that perfect for each other and have finally gotten to a point where you just get each other and have no reason to fight. That being said, I think you should just talk to him. Ask him if he’s withholding his worries from you or if he’s just really happy right now and sees no reason for starting up a fight.”

  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll give him some time and talk to him by the weekend.” Kurt took a sip of his coffee.

  
“Remember that talking is always the best solution.” Elliot got up to throw his empty cup of coffee in the trash can closest to their table. Kurt waited for him to come back and sit down before speaking again. “When you speak like that you sound like a marriage counselor, Elliot.” And a good one at that. He was in a better mood already.

  
“I thought we had established that I’m – what was it that that old teacher of yours called you guys? Klaine? – oh, yes, I’m Klaine’s unofficial counselor.” He looked very smug for having remembered that story well enough to know what Sue had called them.

  
He mentally took back what he had thought before. He didn’t adore Elliot anymore. _Elliot was a bastard._

  
-x-

  
Two more days went by. It was now Thursday, and with every day that went by Kurt got more and more worried. He was sure that Blaine had realized by now that the reason why Kurt was edgy was something related to him, but since he had promised that he would wait for Kurt to come to him and talk, he hadn’t said anything yet.

  
Kurt promised himself again that on Saturday, at the latest, they would have their talk.

  
-x-

  
He had promised himself that he would wait, but after having an awful day and arriving home to find out that Blaine had made dinner for them and was, cute as ever, waiting for him with a rose in hand, he couldn’t hold it in anymore.

  
He throwed his coat over the couch, and Blaine started looking worried because Kurt never did that. It would wrinkle his coat for sure.

  
“Blaine Anderson-Hummel!” He screamed. Blaine looked a bit scared by his outburst and left the rose he was previously holding on their table, before raising his hands in a what-have-I-done position and slowly coming over to him. “You’re going to have a fight with me right now or I’m going to throw all of your bow ties out of the window!”

  
He stopped going over to Kurt, and stood a little bit away with a hurt expression. “But Kurt, do you remember that you promised to never harm my bow ties? And in turn I promised to never damage your scarves?”

  
Kurt considered that for a bit. Blaine resumed walking towards him. “Okay, then. But we’re still having a fight, mister!”

  
Blaine had come all the way now and he grabbed his arms to make Kurt stop moving. “Kurt? Kurt, stop. Just breathe, alright? Take a deep breath”. When Kurt did so, he sat down on the couch and pulled until Kurt did the same. “There. Now that you’re feeling calmer, tell me what’s the matter. You’ve been antsy for days now and it’s seriously making me worried.”

  
Kurt took another deep breath. “Blaine.” He turned so that he was completely facing his husband and laced their fingers together. “Is something wrong?”

  
Blaine frowned a little. “No, but shouldn’t I be the one asking that?”

  
“No, because what is bothering me is that we don’t have problems at all! We don’t fight anymore, Blaine! Do you know even one other couple who doesn’t fight?” Kurt asked, feeling a little agitated again.

  
“Isn’t that a good thing? Are you really worried because we don’t have disagreements? Are you aware of how crazy that sounds, Kurt?”

  
Kurt hanged his head a little. “Yes, I may have realized that it is a bit weird. But aren’t we just too perfect these days? I guess I’m just afraid that I’ll keep on thinking that we are perfect together and then get scared again because it’s too good to be true.”

  
Blaine considered that for a while. When a little bit of time had gone by and he hadn’t spoken up again Kurt asked what he wanted to know since the talk with Rachel that had started all of this mess. “Blaine, are you keeping your problems from me because you’re afraid that we’ll break up again if we have even a small disagreement?”

  
Blaine finally seemed to snap out of his thoughts after that question. “No, Kurt! Yes, I have been thinking things through more carefully and really considering if they’re worth starting a fight for, but isn’t that part of maturing into a relationship? We’re married now, and I don’t want to repeat the mistakes we made before.”

  
“Oh. That makes sense. So I guess I’m the one who’s creating problems where there are none.” Kurt looked down again.

  
“Kurt, it’s okay to worry. But you should have come to me in the first place and asked me about it, instead of letting it turn into something bigger than what it really is inside your head.” Blaine told him.

  
“I’m sorry. It seems like you’re maturing and I just keep on being paranoid, huh?” He was getting really sad now, and he blamed Blaine for being able to make him open up more than anyone else, besides his father, ever could.

  
“No, don’t say that. It’s okay to make mistakes. You can make them because I’ll always be here to help you solve it out, the same way that I know you’ll always be there for me too." Blaine hugged him, and Kurt let his head rest on his husband’s shoulder.

  
“How did this all start, anyway? Did you realize that we haven’t fought ever since we got married by yourself or did someone point it out?” Blaine asked after a while.

  
“Remember that Rachel was fighting with her boyfriend last weekend?" Blaine made an affirmative noise. “We were talking, and she made a comment about how we aren’t like other couples because we don’t fight.”

  
“So that was how this all started, huh?" Blaine pulled back from their hug and took Kurt’s head into his hands. “But Kurt, you have to remember that we aren’t those other couples. We are who we are, and there is no rule that says that we should behave like they do, okay?”

  
He took one of his hands off from Kurt’s face to place it on his waist instead. “Okay” Kurt said, wanting to leave all that mess behind already.

  
Blaine understood that he didn’t want to speak anymore, and pulled him in for a brief kiss before standing up. “So, how about we have dinner now?”, he asked.

  
“I’d love it”. After he too had gotten up, Kurt took hold of Blaine’s hand again and started smiling really brightly. “You know, Blaine, I think this talk of ours could count as a fight if we wanted it to.” Blaine eyed him warily.

  
“Yes?” Blaine said.

  
Kurt out right laughed now. “Yes. And do you remember what comes after fights?”

  
Blaine started smiling as soon as he understood what Kurt meant. “Make up sex?” Blaine asked.

  
“Make up sex” Kurt answered.

  
And after dinner they proceeded to have exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out any mistakes you find, since English isn't my native language and, as I said before, this fic wasn't beta read.


End file.
